dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gali
Gali (ガリ, Gari), also known by her alias Galacta (ガラクタ, Garakuta), is the estranged daughter of a god-like, world-eating cosmic entity known as Galactus. She currently resides in an alternate version of Earth on a completely different multiverse, but occasionally visits the Dragon World in search of sustenance when it lacks in her homeworld, and has since taken a liking to it. Galacta debuted in the Dragon Ball franchise by starring as a major secondary character in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Overview Appearance Gali has the appearance of an ordinary human teenage girl, with the exception of her eyes, which have purple rectangular pupils. Casually, she wears a variety of clothes ranging from the latest fashion between teen girls to more formal attires. Due to the unusual shape of her pupils, she always wears sunglasses when out on public. When performing duties that require the use of her Power Cosmic, she dons a purple suit with bicep-length gloves that extend out in a cup-like shape and thigh-length boots. She also wears a large purple helmet with two horn-like protrusions and a purple light in the middle, which can also be found on several locations in her suit and on a fuzzy object she wears around her neck. The suit supposedly serves to regulate and control the Power Cosmic output, keeping Gali's power in check. Personality Being an all-powerful cosmic entity much like her father, Gali tends to view things on a somewhat different scale than most lesser beings, coupled with her technical speech pattern, she might sound slightly condescending at times. Even so, she often tries to address lesser beings as equals out of respect and politeness. Due to her origins, Gali inherited her father's cosmic hunger alongside his powers. This causes her to perceive every type of living being constituted of biomass as "food" most of the time. Unlike her father though, who devours whole planets, she keeps her diet strictly to alien life-forms who are harmful to the planet's inhabitants or the planet itself, meaning even superior entities like herself can have emotions and ethics. However, this caused her to develop a distaste for her father. It's most likely due to her personality and attitude that Gali developed a fondness for Earth and possibly having its customs and culture rub off on her to a degree, as she occasionally uses slang even when addressing her own father. She also prefers to be called by her alias on the rare occasion she reveals herself with the purple suit and powers while taking care of non-edible dangers, much like a traditional super hero. Due to the similarities with her universe's version of Earth, it might also be the reason why she took a liking to the Dragon World when she stumbled upon it, considering it like a "vacation home". Biography According to Gohan, Gali met the Z Fighters not long before the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Although he wasn't specific on what happened, the Z Fighters somehow mistook her for an evil alien plotting the Earth's destruction and fought her. He claimed they weren't able to beat her, but she told them her true intentions and they apologized for the misunderstanding. Gali apparently later befriends the Z Fighters despite what happened. During Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gali is invited to Bulma's birthday party at Capsule Corporation. Much to her chagrin however, she has to watch the other guests eat while her own hunger grows, since she can only absorb energies from living biomass to satiate herself. When Beerus arrives at the party and introduces himself, Gali comments to herself that she finds his job even more distasteful than her father's "eating habits". After Beerus defeats all the present Z Fighters and threatens to destroy Earth, Gali changes from her casual appearance to her purple suit and reveals herself to Beerus as Galactus's daughter, Galacta, saying that she won't tolerate the planet's destruction. Galactus's name rings a few bells in Beerus's mind but he refuses to talk about it. Whis then explains that Beerus had faced Galactus in the past, and that it had been the only fight in his whole tenure as God of Destruction that he didn't win. At this time, Gohan has his flashback about how they met Gali, and speculates her power to be on a similar level to the God of Destruction's. Just as Galacta and Beerus were about to fight, Goku arrives and asks Galacta to leave Beerus to him. Goku uses the Dragon Balls and asks Shenron how to achieve Super Saiyan God, the dragon then revealing the form is born by powering up a Saiyan's Ki with Power Cosmic. Everyone seems a bit surprised and amused by this, as they have a source of Power Cosmic standing right next to them. After musing that "it must have been fate", Galacta offers Goku to be her herald, so she can give him the necessary energy for the transformation, and the latter quickly accepts. Despite the power-up, Goku still ultimately loses to Beerus, which Galacta attributed to his inexperience with Power Cosmic energy. After returning to the ground, Beerus still attempts to destroy Earth and everyone desperately asks Galacta to stop him. She grimly says she gave all the energy she could spare to Goku and that stopping Beerus wasn't possible in her current state. Fortunately, Beerus had also ran out of energy and decided not to destroy the Earth for the time being. Before leaving in the Z Fighters' good graces, Beerus tells Gali he wants a rematch with her father someday, to which she replies an even greater effort to motivate him would be needed than it was trying to defeat the God of Destruction that day. Power Gali is an exceptionally powerful being due to her nature as a cosmic entity. Gohan himself assumed her raw power to be an even match to the God of Destruction Beerus's own, immediately ranking her as one of the most powerful characters to appear in the series. Despite this, she uses her power mainly to feed on dangerous extraterrestrial species and protect Earth from other greater perils, in contrast with her father, who uses it to devour entire planets outright. During Gohan's flashback, she can be seen holding her own against Piccolo, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (whom she absorbed energy from to defuse, showing a tactical sense of battle) and Ultimate Gohan using mainly telekinesis and kiai-like attacks at close range and several energy blasts at long range. She also waits until Beerus defeats all the Z Warriors before stepping up to challenge him, but ends up giving her energy to turn Goku into a Super Saiyan God. After Goku loses, she says she can no longer stop Beerus from destroying the planet, meaning her power level is also dependent on her Power Cosmic reserves, not unlike her father. Much like Beerus's Godly Ki, Gali's Power Cosmic can't be sensed by regular Ki users. However, it isn't specified if users of Power Cosmic and Godly Ki can sense one another or even distinguish each other from regular Ki users. Beerus appeared oblivious to Gali's presence or at least didn't tell her apart from the rest of the Z-Fighters until she revealed her true nature, meaning Godly Ki can't pickup Power Cosmic or differentiate it from regular Ki. Techniques and Special abilities * Flight – Gali can levitate and fly around through her Power Cosmic, though she sometimes uses custom made propellers installed on her suit to conserve energy. * Kiai – An invisible wave of pure compact energy emitted from Gali's palms. Used against Piccolo, Gotenks and Gohan in the latter's flashback. * Telekinesis – Gali uses her Power Cosmic to manipulate and throw objects without physically touching them or completely paralyze living beings where they stand. Used to paralyze Gohan momentarily in his flashback. * Telekinetic Barrier – Through her Power Cosmic, Gali forms an invisible barrier around her to block any incoming attacks. Used to block one of Gohan's onslaughts in his flashback. * Energy Absorption – Gali can absorb life energy from living biomass to convert in Power Cosmic by simply touching it, though the process itself consumes Power Cosmic. Used against Gotenks to defuse him in Gohan's flashback. * Energy Wave – The user gathers tangible energy in their palms and shoots it in the desired direction. Used to intercept Gohan's Kamehameha in his flashback. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – The user gathers tangible energy in their palms, shooting it as several destructive homing waves of energy. Used against Piccolo as a means to nullify and overcome his Hellzone Grenade attack in Gohan's flashback. * Eye Laser – By gathering energy in her eyes, Gali shoots debilitating laser beams from them. Used against Gohan as a first offense in his flashback. * Power Cosmic Transfer / "Heraldization" – Gali's version of "Ki Transfer". After the desired target accepts to become Gali's herald, she transfers some of her own Power Cosmic into the target, increasing their overall power to outstanding levels. Unlike her father's heralds, Gali's own heralds don't seem to be able to maintain their power for long, whereas Galactus's seem to have an infinite supply of Power Cosmic until it is taken back by Galactus himself. Used on Goku for the Super Saiyan God transformation. Trivia * Gali / Galacta was originally conceived by Adam Warren for Marvel Comics. * Whether her father gave her the name Gali or not is unknown. * Gali's blog exists on twitter: https://twitter.com/Gali_girl Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:New Characters